Las pesadillas de los Akatsuki
by Umiko Aoki
Summary: En una fiesta quien no toma?, pues a los Akatsuki se les ocurre pasarse de copas y eran que esto les trae cosecuencias. Un akatsuki y su pesadilla por cap. 3. La pesadilla de Deidara
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui estoy con otro fanfic de los akatsuki , van a ser una serie de drables , de casi todos los akatsuki y sus pesadillas después de a ver tomado mas de la cuenta , y el pimero como ven, es de nuestro lindo pelinegro de ojeras

Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, al igual que los otros personajes incidentales que aparezcan en fic , tampoco me pertenecen

-dialogo

-_pensamiento_

-GRITOS

(N/A: nota de la autora)

********** :cambios de tiempo o escenario

__________________________________________________________________________

**La pesadilla de Itachi**

En la akatsuki-cueva estaban de fiesta , celebrando el cumpleaños de Deidara ,todos bebían, bailaban y coqueteaban

Al igual que el uchiha.

-bailehipmos kisame hip

-claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarooooooooo-contesto el peliazul

Pero no pasaron mas 2min. cuando Itachi ya se había caído y dormido en plena sala.

******

Fue abriendo sus ojos pesadamente junto con un bostezo, cuando completamente despabilado se da cuenta de …..

- _(POR KAMI DONDE ESTOY)-_disimulando su rostro como siempre con tranquilidad_._

En efecto, donde estaba el?.Pues estaba en un lugar con verdes colinas , un sol resplandeciente, y muchos zetsus plantados alrededor.

El pelinegro inspeccionaba el lugar con la simple vista, hasta llegar a un punto donde había dos pares de puñales "cosas" con pantallas en sus estomagos y antenas , que podrían pasar desapercibidos por vibradores .

Entonces poco se van acercando a itachi , hasta que el alanza escuchar los murmullos que e dacian entre ellos.

-juju se ve muy kawai

-si hay que quedárnoslo jijiji

-wiiiiiii lo vamos a violar.

Al escuchar esto el Uchiha, este se hecha a correr despavorido , siendo perseguido por esos monos depravados, por mas que aumentaba su velocidad , estos le seguían muy de cerca.

Hasta que por fin los pierde de vista, cansado , se va a sentar cerca de un arbusto, intentando controlar sus respiración, de pronto escucha unos sonidos provenientes del arbusto.

Inmediatamente el ojinegro se para alejándose un poco , esperando que no sean nuevamente sus abusadores.

Cuando una figura salta sobre el dejándolo atrapado entre el césped y el cuerpo de lo que acababa de salir.

-Hola Ita-chan

-_(carajo tenia que ser el pedófilo con caca de pájaro en barrada en la cara)_ /que demonios haces tu aquí –decia con cólera muy bien reflejada en su rostro moreno

-Pues si esto es una pesadilla debo estar aquí no cres

Hay fue donde cayo en lo que pasaba, obviamente unos tipos con vibradores en la cabeza no te van a perseguir así como así y Orochimaru no tendría el valor para saltar sobre mi.

-(pero que idiota soy …-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-ahora hay que disfrutar ,que esto es una pesadilla tuya- y con su larga lengua comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Itachi.

-oh que asco , quitate de encima o si no usare mi Mangekyō Sharingan.

-intentalo kukuku

-como tu quieras-entonces por mas que intentaba activar su técnica , no podía-por que no puedo activar mi sharingan-dijo con voz baja , pero siendo escuchado por el pedófilo

-es una pesadilla tuya no mia- estando dispuesto a volver a lamerlo…

PUM!!!!!!

Un hombre de lentes negros cayo encima de la "serpiente" o algo parecido , junto con un tronco, mientras el Uchiha se quedaba con cara de WTF!? Y una gigantesca gota detrás de su nuca .

Se fue de ese lugar , intentando buscar un lugar alto para ver si asi encontraba la salida de aquel sitio. Topándose con un bosque de frondosos arboles, decide subir a la punta a observar.

Desde arriba, pudo distinguir una parte del paisaje que estaba echo como un camino y dividido en 3 partes con unos letreros de madera, pero despues de esto se ve un túnel negro que al final se veía un pequeño resplandor , dando por entendido que es era la salida.

Estando a punto de bajarse observa a un pequeño niño , sobre una nube amarilla.

_-(por que en mi pesadilla salen personajes de dragonball) _

Una vez ya enfrente del primer letrero, se lee : 1km

-Bien solo tengo que pasar por un monton de flores-decidido a salir encamino por el lugar.

Al principio era como pasar entre algo acolchonado, para poco después pasar a sentir, como si de varios kunais se tratasen, aun por cerca de terminar aquel tramo sintió como si sele quemaran los pies, corrria mas rápido hasta que….

-SI LO LOGRE-estirando lo brazos hacia el cielo en señal de victoria-ahora de que es el siguiente km……

Dango? Si eran dango ,cientos de platos con dango, el pelinegro, intentando oler aquella deliciosa fragancia, se da cuenta de que están cubiertos por …. Veneno

-NO POR QUE A MI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-y con los mismos brazos estirados cae al suelo lamentándose .

Pasar por aquel sitio, era una verdadera tortura, tantos dulces , asi…., era sumamente triste para el .

Cansado de aquel sobrehumano esfuerzo, llega al final del km2, tirándose al suelo con dramatismo del cansancio.

-ehh Itachi-san, hola itachi-san

Entonces se levanta algo alarmado a ver quien le habla.

-Tobi? , o por jashin son como miles tobi - se da cuenta de que trata el ultimo km: muchos tobis hablando

_-(vamos ,si se puede ,si se puede, si se puede)-_dando se animos mentalmente el ojinegro camina entro de aquel km.

Tobi es buen chico, a tobi le cae bien Deidara-sempai, a tobi le gusta dibujar, le puede decir a Tobi por que es un emo?, esas y millones de preguntas mas taladraban la cabeza de Itachi, era una tortura estar en aquel lugar.

Una vez que ya había atravesado el ultimo km….

-ADIOS ITACHI-SAN- dijieron los miles de tobi

-ahora, de que se trata esto-dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose al túnel negro

Ya llevaba la mita del camino cuando la cabeza de Sasuke se hace presente junto el , seguía por la de su madre y padre

_-(que rayos?)_- se preguntaba a si mismo, de repente una empieza a hablar.

-te odio hermano-dijo sasuke, para después escuharse la voz de su padre y madre

-has traicionado al clan , tu un Uchiha prodigio.

-Por que hijo

Itachi espantado por lo que pasaba apresuraba el paso , pero las cabezas seguían ahí, escuchandose, y junto con que se acercaba a la salida, estas gritaban e Itachi en un vago intento por no escucharlas se tapaba los oídos , pero, ahora se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza.

Hasta que al fin llego a la salida.

******

-ahhhh- con un grito despertó, con la respiración agitada.

Despues con la vista se da cuenta de que sigue en el piso tirado , a su costado derecho se encontraban Hidan y Kakuzu tirados en forma de cruz, mientras al otro lado estaba….

-Ya desperto Itachi-san?, wiiiiiiiiiii-decia con alegría tobi, sentado a un lado del Uchiha , con las piernas cruzadas.

-Me cae no vuelvo a tomar.

Fin

_________________________________________________________________________

Hola otra vez, si lo se esta muy drogada la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no pues ya que u.u

Grax por leer , dejen reviews(si pueden claro) n_n Saaaaaaaaaayoo


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso

Si alguien de casualidad esperaba la actualizacion de este fic, gomen, pero por problemas de…. Ummm , bueno la cosa es que tardare unos dias mas en actualizar , igualmente agardesco por el review, que aunque no lo crean uno solo uno te puede animar a continuar n:_:n

DOMO ARIGATO ZIZILILA!!!!!

Tambn agardesco sus visitas y por leer el fic y este aviso.

Cuidense muxo y spero que lean mi proxima actualización

Saaaaayooooo n:_:n


	3. Chapter 3 la pesadilla de Deidara

Si, lo logre , por fin actualice el fic, gomen nasai por la tardanza u_u, pero grax por esperar n:_:n, bien , la verdad no se como de que tipo de genero sea el cap, pero me gustaría que ust , porfas me dijeran .

Bueno con respeto a lo de la pregunta de por que Itachi dice "Por jashin", pues la verdad no sabia como poner algo asi como "oh por dios", pero ya investigue y es Kami n:_:n/Inner: que torpe es al no saber como se dice dios verdad ù_ú/¬¬ bien pues ya lo corregí, arigato por corregirme n:_:n

De una vez aviso , que no voy a hacer la pesadilla de Konan , por que ya tengo un fic que se le podría asemejar mucho , si lo quieren leer se llama : Konan y una bola de Akatsukis , búsquenlo en mi perfil , no se arrepentirán ( o eso espero o_O), los que ya lo leyeron, DOMO ARIGATOOO!!! .

Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la pesadilla de (MI) Deidara XD

-diálogos

-(pensamientos)

-GRITOS

(N/A:notas de la autora)

****** : cambio de escenario o/y tiempo

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

La pesadilla de Deidara

Todos estaban bastante alegres en la fiesta , Deidara mientras se limitaba a platicar con Sasori que era el único que no estaba tan alborotado como los demás .

-Sasori danna , por que tan aguado ehh??? Hip hum

-digamos que yo, ya soy muy viejo para estas cosas .

-no diga eso hip hum Sasori da….-entonces ve como un enmascarado corre desenfrenado hasta-no tobi hum.

Y termina tirado en el suelo.

******

-eh que hum, -dice abriendo sus ojos con pesadez junto con un bostezo al final-ahhhhhhhhh

Comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos sin fijarse a donde iba , cuando de casualidad voltea y ve como pintado en el espacio , por asi decirlo, :EL ARTE ES ETERNO.

-AHHHHHHHH , QUE CARAJOS HUM.-comienza a ver todo alrededor y se da cuenta de que no esta en la akatsuki cueva , sino , donde estaba el?.

El lugar era como nada , pero se podía pisar pero , todo era blanco no había paredes , pero había cosas escritas el aire , espacio o lo que se llamase donde estaba.

Deidara comienza a recordar todo lo que paso antes de despertar y… claro! No había despertado , estaba dormido , en un sueño o una pesadilla?

El rubio decidió seguir caminando , tenia curiosidad de saber que había ahí.

-oh no, esto es horrible hum, tengo miedo hum- dijo temblando al ver como en todo el lugar estaba escrita la misma oración: EL ARTE ES ETERNO, y ve , por casualidad que habían unas palabras diferentes : DEIDARA ES MUJER

- oye , yo no soy una chica, que demonios les pasa hum- decía indignado cruzando los brazos

El ojiazul seguía refunfuñando de lo antes escrito, de repente de la nada aparecen unas tipas con pinta de prostitutas, con enormes pies y cabezas con el rostro lleno de toneladas de maquillaje.

-Hola Dei-chan-una de ellas hablo

-nos podrías dar tu secreto para el cabello

-a bueno hum pues es… ,hey yo no soy una chica hum!-dijo completamente exasperado

-vamos dinos cual es Dei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannn

-Ya les dije NO SOY MUJER HUM!

Deidara termina por voltearse y seguir caminando , pues su paciencia estaba llegando al limite , y no quería tener que golpear una tipas o lo que fueran , de un momento a otro se dejo de escuchar algún o algo, y decide voltear , pero nada todo estaba dándole a Deidara un escalofrió.

Siguio vagando , en ese sitio buscando quien sabe que, hasta que encontró algo , un…. charco, al pasar a un lado de este.

-Hola Deidara, mira soy un pez!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!, ehh maestro kisame hum!?

-Mira soy un pez!!- del charco salía la cabeza del peli-azul pero con cuerpo de pescadito

-ohhh, pues felicidades hum (_me pregunto si lo podre hacer sushi, no prefiero el Bakudan_ )-adiós hum

-aaaadiooos- y se volvió a sumergir en el agua

_-(si que sueño bastante raro hum)_

Tan solo dio unos pasos mas cuando el charco al igual que las prostitutas desapareció , pero encontrándose con…

-Que cojones haces tu aquí Itachi !?

El portador del sharingan no respondió , simplemente estaba ahí parado , cuando de la nada ,aparece otro y otro y otro!? Y de un momento a otro todo estaba lleno de Itachis

_-(waaa esto es una pesadilla hum!!!!!) _(N/A: bueno para muchas no seria una pesadilla XD)

Poco a poco Deidara se fue encaminando hacia atrás , hasta que sin querer choca con uno de ellos

-ahhhhhhh!!!hum- comienza a hacerse paso entre los Uchihas, pero no podía , cada vez eran mas , mas y mas , de pronto siente como es elevado .

El rubio , no le importo de momento quien era el que lo ayudaba , una vez ya fuera de los Itachitos, decide voltear a quien era…

-Tobi?

-Hola Deidara-sempai!!!- efectivamente era Tobi montado en una de las aves de Deidara

-Por que demonios estas una de mis artes tobi – dijo con algo de enfado

- Tobi solo quería ayudar a su sempai snif

--suspira- esta bien Tobi , solo termina de subirme bien si hum , que no es muy agradable estar colgando sin saber donde voy caer hum- (N.A: recuerden que es como un espacio en blanco )

-ok- dijo con alegría.

- y adonde vamos Tobi hum?

-no se , pero mire sempai Tobi hizo un dibujo- y le pasa el dibujo para que lo viera Deidara.

En el dibujo se ve a Tobi en una silla de esas de reyes , y bajo esta hay muchas figurillas de arcilla de Deidara y a este con unas esposas agarradas a la silla ,que lo atan a estar a lado del "buen chico" , enfrente de ellos , a Hidan , Itachi y Pein usando solo unos harapos para cubrirse , intentando jalar un bloque de piedra de 2m x 2m (N/A: hasta le puso las medidas exactas XD), y atrás a Konoha incendiada.

-Tu no eres Tobi hum!, Tobi es un idiota, Quien eres tu hum!?-dijo Deidara al quedar impactado , por el dibujo.

- pero si Tobi es Tobi– este se la va acercando mas , hasta el punto de estar prácticamente encima de el – Tobi es un buen chico- se remueve un poco la mascara , dejando libre solo sus labios y le da una lamida a su cuello blanco.

Deidara estaba completamente rojo de la cara con los ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder , tal vez hubiera lo hubiera disfrutado mas si esa persona hubiese sido su buen chico, pero según el no lo era y de una voltereta se despega de el pero cayendo el vacio.

Una vez desde abajo, en el vacio que se podía pisar, ve como el ave , en el que estuvo solo hace unos momentos , se desvanece haciéndolo parecer un fantasma.

Así como se vio desaparecer el ave , alrededor del rubio aparecen muchos botes de basura , abre uno y se encuentra con…

_-(que rayos significa esto hum!?) _en el contenedor estaban las esculturas de Deidara y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- el lastimoso grito se hace escuchar en todo el sitio y se deja caer de rodillas , pero algo llama su atención , en todos los botes se leia la leyenda : Deidara es mujer

-CON UN DEMONIO NO SOY UNA CHICA HUM, ACABARE CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ ….. KATSU!!!

Una luz enceguecedora después de la gran explosión y un cuerpo se ve tirado al final.

Poco a poco el ojiazul va abriendo los ojos esperando que ya estuviese despierto, pero su respuesta es negativa al no ver nuevamente nada , solo el vacio.

-Por fin despertaste .

El aludido voltea esperando no encontrándose nuevamente con Tobi o Itachi

-Sasori danna hum- con suma alegría corre a abrazar a su danna , una de las personas en las que mas confía.

-Deidara , tu confías en mi verdad?

--el ojiazul se separa de el algo dudoso por su comentario- h-hai , por que hum?

- que me dirías si te digo que te voy hacer una de mis marionetas?

-NANI HUM?

-vamos no te resistas , todos los demás se dejaron muy bien- el pelirojo saca una pergamino de su capa y de ahí salen todos los demás Akatsukis junto son una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Sasori.

Si los ojos Deidara se habían abierto anteriormente esta vez fue inmensamente mas , el rubio en un desmayo termino.

*****

Deidara abre sus ojos de golpe esperando ya no ver mas vacio , y para su grata sorpresa , lo que ve es el techo de la cueva, entones su vista es tapada por unos ojos color miel.

-Deidara te encuentras bien?

-Sasori danna , -estuvo apunto de abrazarlo , pero recordó el ultimo suceso de su sueño y se para como si le hubieran quemado el trasero- no por favor Sasori danna no me haga marioneta nooooo huuuum!!!

El rubio se hecha a correr y lo ultimo que se escucha es un portazo , mientras el pelirojo se queda con cara de WTF? Y una gota enorme detrás de su nuca.

FIN.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Como les pareció el cap? O_o

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n:_:n, porfas díganme , el genero del cap , no se si es humor, o suspense , bueno , tal vez se habrán dado cuenta , de que uso unas cuantas veces a Tobi como pesadilla, es por que me parece un personaje que puede ser muy Kawai y gracioso pero también muy molesto y de gran uso en , pues casi todo, en especial para Deidara, lo mas seguro es que lo ponga en otra tercer pesadilla por que todavía se puede "explotar" en muchos casos su lado molesto.

Muxas Gracias a :

Derama l7: y tambn grax por tu review en Konan y una bola de Akatsukis

Niyu402: bueno arriba ya conteste tu pregunta n:_:n

Zizilila: arigatooo n:_:n

también por sus favs Domo arigato!!! n:_:n

Saaaaayoooooo mata ne, ooohh y si pueden dejen un review n:_:n


End file.
